


Down at the Porn Shop

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Harry has errands to run and he was hoping not to run into anyone he knew.Drabble fill





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



After work, Harry apparated directly to Eturn Alley, one of the lesser talked about but infamous streets in Wizarding London. Here, witches and wizards all disguised themselves and nobody was keen to meet one another's eye. At the far end of the street was the yellow district where prostitutes of all races and creeds hung their lanterns on crooked doorjambs to advertise their wares. 

The end Harry stood on was populated by shops peddling magical sex toys, charmed dolls, and specially brewed potions for just about anything one might dream of. There were erectile draughts, potions to change the whims of a reluctant witch or wizard, and Harry’ s personal favorite, Pervy Sott’s every flavor lubricant. 

He ducked into the potioneer’s to obtain a bottle or two and when he was done, decided to peruse the bookshop that specialized in pornography disguised as regular books and scrolls.

Harry was on his way out with an armful of new material when someone rushing in, eager to get out of the rain, collided with him and the magazines went everywhere. 

“Bugger all,” Harry complained, scrambling on the floor for his things and trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

A familiar, pale, delicate wrist stacked two magazines on the top of the pile and Harry glanced up into a cool, grey abyss.

“Malfoy.” He murmured. 

Draco smirked. “Enjoy your _Wandlore_ , Potter. I read that one last week. With all the polishing you've got lined up, be sure you don't get a splinter.”


End file.
